1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display apparatus, and particularly to a manufacturing method for flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the flat display technique, more and more electronic products, especially portable electrical products such as mobile phones, e-book apparatuses, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, etc., are respectively equipped with a display apparatus. The development trend of the portable electrical product is achieving light weight and thin thickness, so the display apparatus for the portable electrical product should have features of light weight and thin thickness.
The flexible display apparatus, such as the flexible electrophoretic display (EPD) apparatus or the flexible liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus etc., not only has features of light weight and thin thickness, but also has features of flexibility and hard to be broken. Therefore, the development of the flexible display apparatus has become increasingly important.
The flexible display apparatus is manufactured by forming a driving circuit layer and a display layer on a flexible substrate. In order to continue using the manufacturing process of the non-flexible display apparatus to manufacture the flexible display apparatus, the flexible substrate should be formed on a rigid substrate when manufacturing the flexible display apparatus. Then, the driving circuit layer and the display layer are manufactured on the flexible substrate. Afterward, the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate are separated from each other.
Therefore, it is important to develop a manufacturing method for flexible display apparatus to let the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate can be easily separated.